warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skybreathe's Story: Part 1
Warning!!! This fanon has a complicated background, and without reading it, you may get lost and confused, so check it out here. This is a fanon by BigTimeAwesomeness, so don't copy and/or steal it. Unless you want to die a couple years too early. ;) Part 1 Rowanstar opened his eyes. He was in his den. I must've fallen asleep, he realized. He stood up and stretched, his old bones cracking. he stepped out of his den and looked around. Since the battle against the Dark Forest, and the death of countless warriors from all four Clans, his Clan thrived. Kits were being born, apprentices were being trained, and warriors were hunting and defending ShadowClan's territory. But what Rowamstar was worried about was Littlecloud, the Clan Medicine Cat. Even before Rowanstar was born, Littlecloud was a well-aged warrior. Now, he was older than Tallstar was when the former leader died. Too old to train an apprentice and barely able to fufill his Medicine Cat duties. What made it worse was Littlecloud seeme dto be in a state of depression since Blackstar died a few moons earlier. Rowanstar shuddered to think what would happen to his Clan if Littlecloud died. Rowanstar vividly remembered Blackstar's death. On the way to a Gathering in leaf-bare, a stream in RiverClan's territory was completely frozen. Blackstar tried crossing it, but the ice cracked and he fell in. Two RiverClan warriors patrolling the territory, Petalfur and Reedwhisker, fished him out and brought him to the RiverClan Camp to be helped by RiverClan's Medicine Cats. But there was nothing Mothwing, Willowshine, or Littlecloud could do. He died within the next day. Rowanstar stood there, memories flooding through his head and drowing his thoughts. He was snapped back into reality by a commotion from the entrance of the camp. He looked up to see a patrol of cats he sent on a hunting patrol returning. His deputy, Toadfoot, his daughter, Dawnpelt, and another warrior named Starlingflight (Tawnypelt's apprentice in the Omen of the Stars Series.). But another cat was with them. It was a big gray tabby-tom with visible scars all over his body, including one long scar all the way down his back. He had dark green eyes with a slash underneath his left eye. His eyes eemed to pierce Rowanstar's soul. He recognized the stranger immediatly. The entire Clan seemed to be watching the patrol enter the camp. Even Littlecloud, who had to be helped by Tawnypelt and Emberfoot. Silence. Toadfoot was the first to speak. "We found this loner on our territory." "We found him eating one of OUR squirrels," Dawnpelt added. "Is this true, stranger?" Rowanstar asked. "It is," the tom replied. "I haven't had any food in days. I found the squirrel dead underneath a tree. It seemed tio have died of natural causes." "You EAT crow-food?" a warrior named Dewdrop cried. "It's better than starving. Gasps and groans of disgust rippled throughout the Clan. Rowanstar turned his head away for a moment, then faced the stranger again. "What were you doing on our territory?" "I'm a traveler," he replied. "I actually came to speak with you, Rowanstar." Rowanstar stiffened. "Why me?" "Because you're the only Clan Leader left." "What do you mean 'I'm the last Clan Leader left?' " "And how do you know about the Clans?" Tawnypelt demanded. "I was once in one," the stranger replied. "Who are you?" Rowanstar cried. "What is your name?" "I am called Trent," the loner said. "But that is not my name. My real name is Skybreathe, the former Medicine Cat of ThunderClan." The Clan was stunned. Dawnpelt, Toadfoot, and Starlingflight took a few steps backward. "The.....the murderer of the queen Squirrelflower and her kits?" Dawnpelt asked cautiously. A long moment of silence. Finally, Skybreathe sighed and said, "Yes" The entire Clan, excluding Rowanstar, seemed to all gasp at once. Queens and kits fled into the Nursery, elders limped back to their den, and apprentices dashed into their den. ShadowClan cats seemed to retreat into their dens until only Skybreathe, Rowanstar, and Toadfoot remained. Rowanstar, pity in his eyes, coolly said "Why do you need to speak from me?" "Murderer!" Toadfoor spat. "Toadfoot," Rowanstar calmly said, "If you would please..." Toadfoot got the point. He padded off into the Warrior's Den, looking back to glare at Skybreathe. Rowanstar nodded to Skybreathe and began padding off to his den. Skybreathe followed. He walked in there and sat down at the very back of the den. Skybreathe sat down right in front of the elderly leader. "Alright," Rowanstar said. "We're alone. What do you want to tell me?" "My story." "Ah," Rowanstar said, glaring at him. " Your story. So you want to tell me why you murdered that warrior so I can get Cinderstar to let you back in." "No, but I will tell you why I killed her." "Okay. Start at the beggining." Skybreathe sighed. "You won't believe me, but.....I was born into Ancient RiverClan, two moons after the fifth clan SkyClan was driven out, as a kit named Flightkit....." End of Part 1 Author's Note: This was really fun to write. I know I changed the release date from December 1st to November 18th. I couldn't wait to release it because I already had it written out!' Part 2 will be released November 21st BTA Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Series